


Zelda's "Resentment"

by LorelyLantana



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Light Bondage, Link needs a break, Oral Sex, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Sort Of, Submissive Link, dominant Zelda, handjobs, they're outside but no one's around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelyLantana/pseuds/LorelyLantana
Summary: Everyone knew that there was no love lost between Princess Zelda and her appointed knight. It seemed that every day there was a new rumor being spread about the various mistreatments the poor man had been forced to endure at the hands at the Princess. One maid even swore that she saw the Princess strike her knight across the face while he was kneeling before her in a secluded corner of the castle. That seemed a bit far fetched, everyone thought, and concluded that the woman must be embellishing some details. She probably just saw the Princess lose her temper and lash out at her knight. After all, why would the Princess drag her knight to some unknown corner of the castle when she had other things to do? It had gotten to the point where he was offered a transfer, but he’d refused. Honor bound to his position no doubt..Still it was remarkable that the man took everything the Princess gave him without complaint. His stoicism and sense of duty knew no bounds, it seemed.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Zelda's "Resentment"

Everyone knew that there was no love lost between Princess Zelda and her appointed knight. It seemed that every day there was a new rumor being spread about the various mistreatments the poor man had been forced to endure at the hands at the Princess. One maid even swore that she saw the Princess strike her knight across the face while he was kneeling before her in a secluded corner of the castle. That seemed a bit far fetched, everyone thought, and concluded that the woman must be embellishing some details. She probably just saw the Princess lose her temper and lash out at her knight. After all, why would the Princess drag her knight to some unknown corner of the castle when she had other things to do? It had gotten to the point where he was offered a transfer, but he’d refused. Honor bound to his position no doubt..

Still it was remarkable that the man took everything the Princess gave him without complaint. His stoicism and sense of duty knew no bounds, it seemed.

* * *

It was midday when Zelda heard the thunder of hooves heading towards her. It would seem that Link had finally caught up to her. There was a soft thud of her knight’s boots hitting the ground before he ran towards her. She tucked her Sheikah Slate into her belt before turning around. The shrine clearly wasn’t going to open anyway. She marched down from the shrine’s platform.

“I thought I made it clear that I’m not in need of an escort!”

Out here in the wild, Link let his impregnable mask fall, which meant that he could indulge in a mischievous, provoking smirk. 

He was trying to goad her. Zelda supposed she couldn’t blame him, as when she thought back she realized rather guiltily that it had been quite some time since she had given him any of the type of attention he so craved. 

Well, that was easily remedied, wasn’t it?

Aloud, she said, “I’ll remind you that you took an oath to follow my every command,  _ sir knight _ .”

Those last two words, and the apparent contempt so lovingly laced through them, sent shivers running down his spine. He swallowed, before he replied, “And what would you command of me?”

She sat on a rock she had covered with her cloak and leaned on her hands, crossing one leg over the other as she did so. Her foot bobbed up and down in the air, something that would never be allowed within the confines of Hyrule Castle. She took her time, making a show of deliberating. He shifted from one foot to the other, impatient. Zelda gave him a once over and decided to have pity on him.

“You can start by taking off your clothes.”

She watched as Link’s face flushed and a familiar shine appeared in his eye. Immediately he began working his boots and belts, draping them one by one onto the grass next to where the Master Sword lay, momentarily forgotten. He folded his clothes after, first his pants. Then he laid his Champion’s Tunic ever so carefully overtop them, making sure not to get any dirt on it. Zelda felt a fond smile slip on her face. He was sweet. 

By the time he had turned to face her again she had schooled her expression to that of cold interest. He stood up straight again, not a thread on his body, and Zelda took the time to give his body a once over with a lazy smile on her face. A breeze flew between them, a reminder of where exactly they were, and she watched as he tensed, a touch of nerves appearing on his face. He knew better than to be truly concerned, however, Zelda’s choice in venue had been deliberate, out in the open but irrefutably remote, where if anyone did come by, they would have ample warning. Ultimately it was the illusion of danger that Zelda had crafted. There was still a bit of risk of course, but that’s what made it exciting. 

Zelda hooked a finger towards him in a wordless order to come closer. He walked to stand in front of her, hands curled into fists at his sides. The first sign of the salivating tension building in him.

“Kneel,” Zelda said in a curt, impatient tone. He got to his knees, hands now curled on his knees. Now Zelda could see his erection plain as day, but she didn’t reach for it. Instead, she leaned forward, putting one hand on the top of his head to urge him to look down and rest his forehead against her thigh while she tugged the band from his hand, not bothering to be gentle. He always seemed to like it when she gave his hair a tug, if his goosebumps were any indication. She then put her own hair in a ponytail in an action that stuck her chest out, emphasizing the fact that she must have changed before he got here, because instead of he corset she typically wore, she only wore a a thin camisole which did nothing to hide her stiffened nipples. Link’s mouth went dry. 

Zelda stood and began to walk around his back. His neck turned as his face followed her, instinctively trying to keep his eyes on her as long as he could.

She slapped him across the face, swift and strong. It wouldn’t leave a mark, she made sure of it, but it did sting. Link sucked in a breath before releasing it in a sigh.

“I didn’t say you could move, sir knight.”

He swallowed, goosebumps raised on his arms as she used her own belt to secure his arms behind his back. Once he was restrained, Zelda ran her hands along his shoulders, rubbing at the tension she found there.

“Isn’t that better?” she cooed at him, and she got a dazed hum in return. He leaned against her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest, giving him time to relax in her embrace before really getting to work. Link sighed once again, and his eyes slid shut as he allowed himself to set aside that soul crushing burden that seemed inescapable ever since he’d drawn the sword. There were no expectations of heroism atop these isolated cliffs, no eyes looking to him for direction, for hope. Here, among the remnants of an age long passed, all he needed to do was submit to his loving princess, and that was much more manageable than saving the world.

Zelda slackened her grip on him and began to drag her nails down his stomach gently, drawing whatever patterns she wished. Link thought he caught the word ‘love’ under her fingertips, but he couldn’t gather enough of his thoughts to be sure, because that’s when she decided to finally run her fingers lightly along his erection, starting from the base and slowly making her way to his head. She didn’t apply enough pressure to satisfy him, but the sparks of pleasure she teased along his length was enough to draw a moan from his mouth into her ear. Zelda felt a smile spread on her face, and she brought one hand up into his loose hair to rub at his scalp while making sure his head didn’t slide off her shoulder, she wasn’t as broad as he was, after all.

She tightened her grip on him then, squeezing as she dragged her fist along his member, pausing to run her fingers along his head before going back down, now wet with a creamy white substance. She relished the noises he made, ever gasp and groan that he had to give was hers and hers alone and she devoured every last one of them. She worked him into a frenzy, feeling him squirm against her until he was moments away from an orgasm. 

She retracted her hand, feeling his whimper vibrate against her neck. She stood, taking care to support his back against her legs until he regained his bearings. Once she deemed him focused enough she spoke.

“It occurs to me,  _ sir knight,  _ that I am your princess,” she purred when she peeled off her clothes, grabbing a special garment she’d set aside for just this moment, “which means that I take precedent, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes,” his breathless, captivated whisper was just barely heard over the pull of the wind. She sat back down on the rock, and he sucked in a breath with a haunted look on his face. She had taken the loose button down shirt he slept in while staying at the castle, though only two of said buttons were currently closed, leaving no doubt that Zelda was wearing absolutely nothing else.

“Then you have some work to do, don’t you?” She asked him with her elbows on her knees, giving Link a generous view of her breasts.

“Yes,” he affirmed, not daring to move until she gave the order. Mercifully, she didn’t wait long. She sat back and spread her knees, tapping a finger along her inner thigh.

“Get to it then.”

He surged forward, burying his face between her legs while she buried a hand in his hair once again to guide him, but he hardly needed it. He was always eager to serve, and he’d made pleasing her into a fine art. He knew just where to drag his tongue and when to point it, when to suck and how to tilt his head to bring his princess to the brink, the ridge of his nose pressing into her clit. She shivered and pushed him back gently so she could sink into his lap. Zelda let out a moan as she felt his erection press into her center. She ground her hips into his, arching her back when she felt him mouth her breasts, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. She angled her hips so she could ride along the length of him, jumping every time his head ran along her clit. Her arms gripped his, sliding along the sweat slicked skin before raking her nails along his back in an attempt to find an anchor against the waves of pleasure rolling through her. 

She didn’t stop when the intensity faded, she promised him an orgasm, and he would get it. So she rode him still, running her nails along his skin and stroking his hair while she brought her mouth to his ear.

“Well done, Link.”

It was her voice, filled with such a rare, precious confidence that only come out during times like these, that sent him over the edge, quaking underneath her before he slumped into her arms once again. 

* * *

She had Link sit with his back to her moments later, after he’d put his shorts on while she reached into her pack and pulled out the cool safflina ointment that would help sooth the insistent red lines she’d clawed into his shoulders minutes before. 

“You were so good,” she cooed, all pretense of apathy gone, spreading the ointment on her hands before rubbing them over the scratches on his back. He sighed under her hands, prompting her to lean down and kiss his cheek. He gave her a lazy smile.

“You outdid yourself,” she continued, lavishing him with praise and reassurance. She rubbed his arms to encourage blood to flow, peppering kisses along his shoulders as she did so. Then she began combing through his hair, brushing it out before returning it to it’s ponytail. He was exhausted, and more than happy to doze off under her hands another hour before they had to head back to the castle.

There was no safer place to be than with his princess.

* * *

They returned to the castle as the sun set, and Zelda slipped into her room after dismissing her knight in front of several witnesses, though he would climb into her room through the window as she’d instructed.

She shut the heavy oak door that insured their privacy just in time to see his shadow descend the stairs and step into candlelight. 

“Come here, love,” she said before grabbing his hand and having him lay on her bed while she changed into her nightgown. He watched her with a heated look in his eye, but they both knew he was worn out from the game they’d played that afternoon, so neither acted upon it other than a wink Zelda casted in his direction. She joined him on the bed, where she gently pushed him onto his stomach so she could straddle his hips and begin running her hands over his knotted back, rubbing massage oil into his tired muscles.

“You looked so handsome today,” she told him in a voice soft and sweet, a direct contrast to the manufactured bluntness of the day. She worked the knots out of him, taking her time, “It’s been so long since we’d gotten together like this. Did you have fun?”

“Mhmm.” 

“I’m glad,” she said, leaning down to give him a kiss.

After he was fully at ease and Zelda was certain she had worked out all of the knots she settled beside him, curving herself around him while he turned away from her so she could hold him, her hand coming to rest on his slow, steady heartbeat.

They knew of the whispers, of course. Of how Zelda was painted as a gruff, unrelenting mistress to Hyrule’s hero. They didn’t see a reason to change it though, this was a secret between only the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Commanding Officer: Look Captain, we understand you're the Hero of Hyrule and the princess's partner in destiny, but in light of her mistreatment we are willing to let you transfer to a different position where you might be more at ease. What do you say Link?
> 
> Link: You can pry my Domina from my cold dead hands.
> 
> In all seriousness, this piece took a while because I'm a bit out of my depth here, and if there are any tags that I have overlooked please let me know!


End file.
